Goat Flu Pandemic
by Arthur 2014
Summary: Sequel to Arthur in Bio Terrorism. In proper format.
1. Chapter 1

Goat Flu Pandemic

* * *

The Goat flu is going through the city country and could spread World wide. In fact mask wearing is common including Arthur his family and friends. 3 different kinds of mask. Hoping more would wear mask for protection until Vaccines are available. We start at The Read house with Arthur and his family.

"So we will be wearing the mask again?" said Arthur, "Like we did before?"  
"Yes indeed Honey, " said Mrs. Read, "Just before you go see a movie."

They then put them mask on themselves. DW needed more help since she is just 4 years old. Even one on Kate. Arthur went there with Buster, Francine, Ladonna, and Binky who are also wearing mask. Same with Muffy, Fern, and the rest met them there. They got the tickets and went inside and got snacks and went to watch one.

"Lets hope it wont last long," said Arthur, "As in that Flu."  
"Lets hope it is not like the Great Influenza Pandemic of 1918," said Brain, "Which went world wide."  
"Think we might learn about it in school tomorrow?" said Francine, "Knowing Mr. Ratburn?"  
"Who knows?" said Brain, "We will find out tomorrow."

Next day they are going to school wearing the mask for protection. After all it is becoming a Pandemic. They arrived at Lakewood Elementary School as always. They went to their lockers and went in the classroom. 5 minutes later in came Mr. Ratburn wearing a Duck bill style mask. After announcements and roll call lessons began.

"Today we will learn about the great influenza pandemic," said Mr. Ratburn, "Is what you kids will learn about."

After that came recess they are having fun sliding swinging and such and talking.

"Well that was interesting," said Arthur, "Reminds me about this Epidemic we are having now."  
"It sure does seem it might be a pandemic," said Francine, "But lets hope it stays Epidemic."

After recess it was then lunchtime. They enjoy lunch time more so they can take off the mask. They are talking more.

"I think it has a good chance of becoming a pandemic," said Brain, "Lets hope it wont be like the one of 1918."  
"I hope it stays Epidemic," said Arthur, "A pandemic would be bad."  
"Yes it would," said Brain, "But it most likely become a pandemic."

After school they are all heading home. They will study for a Science test coming up in a week.


	2. Mask with isolation values

Goat Flu Pandemic

* * *

The next day Binky and Sue Ellen will show off their mask to Arthur and them. They are now at school. Just before Mr. Ratburn came in them two went to show them how their mask to Arthur and them.

"Look at are mask," said Binky, "See how different they are."  
"They do look different," said Arthur, "But why?"  
"They have isolation values," said Sue Ellen, "That is the kind are parents bought."  
"Maybe we can ask our parents that kind?" said Brain, "After all i like them."  
"You could do that," said Binky, "I also love them."

They then all sat down. Then in came Mr. Ratburn. Announcements came roll call. The lessons has then begun. Later at recess they are talking about why Goat Flu is back.

"What i think happened was that some of the viruses survived and spreading" said Brain, "And the viruses are multiplying."  
"Makes since to me," said Arthur, "Lets hope it wont be a Pandemic."  
"If it does become one we can survive," said Francine, "We must survive since we are kids."

After recess came lunchtime. Mrs. MacGrady made Chicken soup. Which is good during the pandemic. They are happy they can have their mask off during that time. They are talking more. Sue Ellen brought her lunch being a Vegetarian.

"I love chicken soup," said Buster, "It is very good."  
"You love food," said Francine, "After all we know you."  
"Very true you do," said Arthur, "You have a food cabinet at home."  
"You know me well all of you," said Buster, "I do have a food cabinet."

After school they went to play soccer. Wearing mask of course.

"I love soccer, said Francine, "Even when we have to wear mask to play it."  
"Same here," said Brain, "After all it is a good sport."

After that they went home. They are doing homework and even studying for the test coming up. See what happens next.


	3. Bailey and Buster get mask

Goat Flu Pandemic

* * *

Buster his Mom and Bailey get mask that is good for them. To protect from that soon to be Pandemic. It is worse than that man made Epidemic before it. Now it will become a Pandemic.

"Mom i hope the mask works," said Buster, "Like the last time?"  
"I am sure it will Buster," said Bitzi, "Them mask are proven to help."  
"You have a point," said Buster, "I hope we don't get that flu."

They went in a Drug store. Not Jim's since he decided to boycott it because he is a jerk who might die in the Pandemic. In fact he wont sell them anyway. People don't like him much anyway.

"Bailey we need to get mask for you," said Muffy, "For protection."  
"Yes Miss. Muffy," said Bailey, "I will buy some."  
"Good," said Muffy, "Protection is good."  
"Yes indeed Miss. Muffy," said Bailey, "I agree with you."

He like Buster they are heading to a chain that an put Jim's out of business anyway. Jim should not have called Arthur's parents. When he was the victim. His parents now know that and boycott him. He is losing money. Buster is now showing Arthur his new mask.

"That is kind of cool Buster," said Arthur, "Like mine."  
"Yes indeed," said Buster, " Can we decorate our mask?"  
"I can do that," said Arthur, "That will be neat."

But they asked their parents they say they can. So they are doing so. See what happens next chapter.


	4. Jim goes out of business

Goat Flu Pandemic

* * *

Ladonna got her mask as well as Bud. Now most of Elwood City's population has mask. All except about 450 of them. Which includes that Jim guy who is a jerk. He convinced some of them not to wear the mask. And put a rule that you can't wear the mask in the store. He wants them off so he is losing more money because of it. That is where we head first. Ladonna is about to go in. Stopped by Jim. Who has that bad rule up.

"You need to take off that mask," said Jim, "Then you can come in."  
"Any reason?" said Ladonna, "Why must i not wear them?"  
"I hate mask," said Jim, "So not allowed in this store."

Ladonna got mad and left. She told her mom about it.

"I will call the BBB about that," said Cisely, "I heard he is a jerk anyway."  
"I could also give in my power stare," said Bud, "If you like?"  
"You could Bud," said Cisely, "But not sure it will work."

They called for a boycott and protest until the BBB shows up that is.

"Why are they doing this?" said Jim, "What did i do?"  
"Well that rule is uncalled for," said a man, "When most of the population wears them mask."  
"Get out now!" said Jim, "Never return!"

He joined the protest and the BBB Fined him. Said either take the rule down or be shut down. They shut him down. He was forced to sell it. That 1 man he kicked out also named Jim. That is why that store changed. We head to Lakewood.

"Well that Jim guy is out of business," said Arthur, "Another Jim is now in business."  
"That is good," said Ladonna, "When will the new Jim's open?"  
"I don't know yet," said Arthur, "But i will find out."

Everyone there wears mask. 1 Elderly lady got that flu. If she will live or not. See what happens next chapter.


	5. Woman and Jim dies

Goat Flu Pandemic

* * *

Both that old lady and yes that Jim guy has it as well. He is a jerk anyway. Them two are dying from it. The new Jim's now carry's them mask. And will also carry the vaccine for it. He is a good man not a jerk.

"I hear that Jim guy has it," said Arthur, "That he might be dying."  
"Well he is a jerk," said Mrs. Read, "Sorry about that 1 day."  
"Same here," said Mr. Read, "It is not your job to rat on a friend."  
"I accept," said Arthur, "I was the victim."

They smiled at him. Now we head to Jim at the hospital. He is dying from it.

"I think i am dying," said Jim, "From this flu."  
"Well you should have carried mask," said his wife, "And you should have not called Arthur,s parents. He was the victim."  
"I hate mask," said Jim, "Arthur was with Buster."  
"He did not steal it," said his wife, "He was the victim."

He is indeed dying from it. He wants to say sorry to them two boys if they come to visit him. But they wont. They think he wont mean it anyway. He is indeed a jerk. That woman just died. It kills about half it effects. We head to Lakewood now.

"Have you heard Jim might be dying?" said Arthur, "That is what i heard."  
"I heard that," said Brain, "He is a jerk."

After school they are heading to the park to play. We head back to the hospital.

"I will die," said Jim, "For i wont get better." 

With that he died. His Funeral is in 3 days. See what happens net.


	6. Buster,s mask

Goat Flu Pandemic

* * *

Arthur and them got clean mask but all Buster needs to do is in here. We begin at Lakewood Elementary School. Arthur, Brain, Binky, George, and Alex go in the boys room to change their mask. The girls in the girls room except Muffy.

"Buster why do you have a reusable mask?" said Arthur, "When we don't?"  
"Well you can buy them," said Buster, "Not a bad price."  
"How much Buster," said Arthur, "Just want to know so i might buy one."  
"About $30.00," said Buster, "That is how much."  
"Then i will buy one," said Arthur, "I have the money for it."

After that they all headed to the classroom. The bell rang Mr. Ratburn came in. After announcements he took roll call. Then the lessons began. It is Science class. They are learning about that flu. And why they should keep wearing mask until the all clear is given. That it might be natural this time than last time. Then came recess. They are all talking.

"I hope we can remove the mask for good," said Arthur, "After all i hate them."  
"Same here Arthur," said Brain, "I also hate them."  
"I think we all do," said Francine, "Same with me."  
"Even i hate them," said Buster, "Even if mine is reusable."  
"Same here," said Muffy, "Mine is like yours Buster."

After recess came lunch time. They are having chicken soup for lunch that Mrs. MacGrady made. Except Sue Ellen and a few others who are vegeterians. They get vegetable soup. After school they are all heading home. They are talking.

"I hope that flu does not spread across the world," said Arthur, "Like what other flu?"  
"The Spanish flu of 1918-1919," said Brain, "This flu can do the same."

After that they went home. See what happens next chapter.


	7. It is going global and what we can do

Goat Flu Pandemic

* * *

The Goat Flu is now going global. It is now a Pandemic. So more people will wear mask like Arthur and friends do now. Vaccines are being made. But only in Elwood City to Crown City. So more will be made for the country. Except people who are allergic to eggs of course. The Read family is watching the News on TV. Just before going to school.

"So yes the Goat Flu is spreading world wide," said the News Anchorman, "It is now a Pandemic."

Now the Read family is talking about it. About how they can keep themselves from getting it.

"I say we can have more Orange juice?" said Arthur, "Just saying."  
"That is a good idea, said Mrs. Read, "Vitamin C helps with that," she went on, "Anymore ideas?"  
"How about my chicken soup?" said Mr. Read, "I think it might help."  
"Another good idea," said Mrs. Read, "DW do you have an idea?"  
"Yes mommy," said DW, "Hot showers or baths."  
"Another good idea," said Mrs. Read, "Steam helps."

Arthur joined Buster, Francine, and Ladonna as they head to Lakewood Elementary School. They arrived went inside. They went to their lockers and into their classroom. 5 minutes later in came Mr. Ratburn. Lessons began. Later at recess.

"Will we get vaccinated for it?" said Arthur, "Just want to know."  
"I think we will," said Brain, "With this strain that is."  
"When will we get them?" said Francine, "Just want to know."  
"As soon as they are made," said Brain, "We should all get it."  
"I might be first," said Muffy, "From us that is."

Then came lunch they are eating a creamy chicken soup. Which is different than regular. Next chapter vaccines.


	8. We will be fine

Goat Flu pandemic

* * *

The Goat Flu has spread to the whole world. They hope it wont be as bad as the Spanish flu was early 20th Century. Which was last century. They are still wearing their mask. They will get vaccines soon. For that strain. We start off at Lakewood Elementary school. With Arthur and them. They are at recess now.

"When will we get vaccines for it," said Arthur, "For this strain?"  
"In a week i heard," said Brain, Anyway we will know."  
"I hope my family is first," said Muffy, "After all we are the Crosswires. My family of course."  
"We will see Muffy," said Francine, "But we will see."

Then came lunch time. They all took off their mask so they can eat. Only when they eat and take showers or baths. They are talking more about the goat flu that is global now.

"This flu is bad," said Sue Ellen, "It is global now."  
"Vaccines are coming," said Brain, "In a week that is."  
"Will we still wear these mask?' said Arthur, "Or not?"  
"We will know," said Brain, "We must watch the news or read the news paper."

After school they are heading to the park to play soccer which they love. Wearing their mask that is.

"At least we can play outside," said Arthur, "Which we like."  
"That is true," said Francine, "As long as we wear these mask we will be fine."

After that they went home to do their homework until dinner time. See what happens next chapter.


	9. What they had back then

Goat Flu Pandemic

* * *

Arthur wants to know if NHL and the Stanley cup was around during the Spanish flu pandemic era or not. So he is going to ask his friend Brain about it. He has the answer if it was or not. Arthur is wise to ask him.

"Brain was the NHL around during the Spanish flu?" said Arthur, "And the Stanley cup?"  
"No Arthur it was not," said Brain, " Thanks for asking me."  
"No problem Brain," said Arthur, "I knew you had the answer."  
"I am glad you asked me," said Brain, "You are also smart."

They are now heading to school as always. Joined by Brain as well. They are walking to school together and went inside. Went to their lockers. And then went in the classroom. 5 minutes Mr. Ratburn came in. Lessons began. Later at recess. They are all talking about what they had back then.

"Well they did play sports of course. MLB was around," said Brain, "But not NHL and them. So we had the Greb's back then."  
"That is good," said Buster, "That is our team. Except you Muffy."  
"That is true," said Muffy, "We are kings fans. As in my family."  
"Of course," said Francine, ' We know that."  
"Yes we do," said Arthur, "Go on Brain."

He went on and on as they played. Then came lunch. So they will take off their mask. So they can eat and drink. They hate wearing mask. But they must.

"Glad to have them mask off," said Arthur, "So we can eat and drink."  
"Can't wait until for good," said Francine, "Mask wearing is strange."  
"Yes but we must," said Brain, " Until it is over as in Pandemic."

After school they are studying for a big math test. See what happens next chapter.


	10. Doctor exam and shot

Goat Flu Pandemic

* * *

The vaccines are now ready to give to the people in Elwood City to the county the state will soon get there's. As in the rest in that state not allergic to eggs that is. So the Read family is on there way to get theirs Muffy's family was first.

"Let's go get vaccinated," said Mrs. Read, "So we wont get as sick if we get it."  
"That is good mom," said Arthur, "I am ready."  
"Same here mommy," said DW, "I hope it works."  
"It should," said Mr. Read, "Lets get going."

They got in the car buckled up and heading to the doctor's for exams and flu shots. They got there and went inside. He is a new doctor in town. He exams people in the nude. Except if they ask for a robe or gown.

"Mom do you think he is a good doctor'" said Arthur, "After all he is new in town?"  
'I heard he is good," said Mrs. Read, "From Bitzi Baxter who took Buster to him."  
'"That is great," said Arthur, "He must be a good doctor."

The receptionist called Brain who's real name is Alan Powers. He went to get his exam. As well as flu shot. They saw Fern there. She is getting the same as all of them.

"Hi Fern," said Arthur, "Same thing as us right?"  
"You bet Arthur," said Fern, "I heard he is a good doctor."

Arthur was called in he was in a robe. He examed him. DW came in that room."

"DW you need to go," said the doctor, "I need to check his genitals."  
"Fine," said DW, "I will go."

Doctor untied Arthur's robe. He checked his balls.

"Let's check your penis," said the doctor, "Wont take long."  
Sure you can check my penis," said Arthur, ' Then shot?" 

After that he got the shot got dressed. DW and them went. They went home. See what happens next chapter.


	11. Who is dead so far

Goat Flu Pandemic

* * *

Arthur is now looking how many died so far in Elwood City. One he already knows so far. That Jim guy from Nerves of Steal. He is looking how many more died of it so far there. He has permission to see how many died. Buster and Fern will help him.

"Sure we will help you Arthur," said Buster, "We are best friends after all."  
"And we want to know all who died in it," said Fern, "So far that is."  
"Thanks you two," said Arthur, "Lets begin now."

They went to talk to their Doctor first about it. He has a short list he can give them.

"I have a short list of two names," said their Doctor, "That i have that is."  
"Thanks Doctor," said Arthur, "I am glad we got the vaccines."

They saw the two names. They are Jim and a Woman named Ruth Harrison who was an old lady. They went to another doctor. Just a block away from their doctor. He has a list to give them.

"Yes i have a list of deaths from that," said the doctor, "A list of three that is."  
"Thanks a lot," said Arthur, Lets see who they are."  
"That is why we are here," said Fern, "So i agree with you."  
"You bet," said Buster, "It is a good idea."

The names they saw was a boy named Hank a woman named Linda and an old man named Dustin. In total they had a list of ten who died so far. See what happens when they talk about the difference between pandemic and epidemic.


	12. A Date?

Goat Flu Pandemic

* * *

The next day Arthur and them are heading to school as always. They are talking about the Pandemic. A certain boy and girl might start going out even thoygh they are only 8 years old. See who they are. Two that seems to be a couple one day.

"Arthur want to do something together?" said Francine, "As in me and you alone?"  
"Sure Francine," said Arthur, "Where do you want to go?"  
"A Movie," said Francine, "That is where."  
"Yes we can do that," said Arthur, "We will do that."

She in fact has a crush on Arthur. She knows she has a crush on him. That is why them two are going alone. Arthur does not yet know it is in fact a date. Francine does know that. She had got a crush on him from about 3 months. They arrived at the school went inside went to their lockers and went in the classroom. Later came recess. They are talking and playing.

"So you two are going to see a movie?" said Buster, "Can i come with you two?"  
"Sorry Buster you can't," said Francine, "Just me and Arthur."  
"That is right," said Arthur, "Just me and her."  
"Oh man," said Buster, "Maybe next time?"  
"We will see," said Francine, "Most likely you can."

That pandemic is bad but might not be as bad as the Spanish flu of 1918. They are talking about it at lunch time.

"The Spanish flu was worse than this one," said Brain, "Epidemics effect regions while pandemics can be global."  
"Is it because we have better medicine than then?" said Arthur, "Is that it?"  
"Sounds right to me," said Brain, "That might be it."

After school and checking in Arthur and Francine went on their date. It will be in the next chapter.,


	13. The Date

Goat Flu Pandemic

* * *

Arthur is going on his date with Francine to a movie theater to watch a movie. But it will be after school. So we see they are walking to school. Joined by Buster, Ladonna, and Brain. After school they are going on the date.

"I am glad we are going alone to the movie theater," said Francine, "Not with Muffy today."  
"Because we are also friends?' said Arthur, "Or what?"  
"It is because of that," said Francine, "And i have a crush on you."  
"I wondered why," said Arthur, "I also have one on you."

They might be to young to be boyfriend and girlfriend but became better friends. One day they will be boyfriend and girlfriend and one day husband and wife. They arrived got their tickets and stuff and watching the movie. The goat flu could be slowing down. They are seeing a preview that more people are getting vaccinated for it. After the movie they went home. Next day they are all walking to school together.

"I think goat flu might be going away," said Arthur, "Or just slowing down."  
"I think just slowing down," said Brain, "Just before it goes away or starts to."  
"I hate this pandemic," said Buster, "Can you tell us about the 1918 pandemic?"  
"I sure will," said Brain, "I will tell you at recess later on."

They went inside the school went to their lockers and went in the classroom. 5 minutes later Mr. Ratburn came in. Lessons began. In science class they are learning the difference between epidemic and pandemic.

"Epidemics effects local areas to regional," said Mr. Ratburn, "Pandemics can effect the entire planet. Like the goat flu now."

Later at recess Brain is talking to Arthur and them about the 1918 great influenza pandemic. Like they asked for.

"The great influenza pandemic was very bad," said Brain, "Worst than the goat flu now."

After school they all went home. Next chapter one of them gets sick but not die from the goat flu.


	14. More about the 1918 pandemic

Goat Flu Pandemic

* * *

Arthur and them are on their way to the Library to read books and old news papers about the 1918 Great Influenza pandemic. That is their plan after all. To learn about it more.

"We will ask Ms. Turner," said Brain, "To see what they have about it."  
"If not much then what?" said Arthur, "Just want to know?"  
"Online then," said Brain, "We can use a computer here for it."

They went up to ask her about it. To see what they have about it.

"We sure do," said Ms. Turner, "Books, old news papers, and the internet."  
"That is good," said Brain, "Where at?"  
"Non-Fiction section," said Ms. Turner, "We have five available now."

Arthur, Brain, Ladonna, Francine, and Buster each had a book about it.

"Hope we learn more about it," said Buster, ' If not then internet?"  
"Yes indeed Buster," said Brain, "We will learn more about it."  
"I hope so Brain," said Francine, "This Pandemic is bad we are having. That we need to wear these mask."  
"We will read these books," said Arthur, "I love to read."  
"As do i," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart i do."

They learned more about it. Death toll was high. That flu they have now is not that bad as first thought. It is spreading little by little but most that get it just gets sick and not die. Next chapter will be a bit longer.


	15. We are proud of you

Goat Flu Pandemic

* * *

After learning more about the 1918 great influenza pandemic from books they are checking the internet. Each found a different sites about it. So they are different in ways. That is their plan. To learn more about it.

"Well i found out they had no medicine to treat it," said Arthur, "Back then that is."  
"That is true," said Brain, "It is worst flu ever."

They then put their info together. They are different in ways. Some things they have in common. Now with DW, Bud, and the Tibbles are talking about that flu going on now.

"Admit it," said Bud, "That this flu is bad."  
" I admit it Bud," said Tommy, " It is bad."  
"It sure is," said Timmy, "Wearing theses mask."  
'That is true," said DW, "I hate wearing them."

Now back to Arthur, Buster, Brain, Francine, and Ladonna. They are writing the info down each for science class which is about the 1918 great influenza pandemic. The rest from books and such. Not as good as them five's reports.

"You five all get A+ on your reports," said Mr. Ratburn, "I am proud of you all. You five that is."

Them five are glad they did a great job. Later they shown it to their parents. They are proud of them. To the Read house.

"We are proud of you," said Mrs. Read, "You are smart Honey."  
"Thanks mom," said Arthur, "I studied hard and such for it."  
"They sure paid off," said Mrs. Read, "I will treat you better than i did before."  
"Same here," said Mr. Read, "No more favorites. It kind of made DW a brat."  
"Thanks you both," said Arthur, 'Why did you play favorites anyway?"  
"That we don't know," said Mrs. Read, "Sorry we did."

He forgave them. They are sorry they did that. DW will face reality. Next chapter is the last.


	16. Pandemic is done

Got Flu Pandemic

* * *

Last chapter of his story. The Pandemic is going away. It will end soon. Arthur and them are now seen without their mask on. For it is gone from Elwood City to Crown City. Soon both counties. And whatever state it is in. They are going to school. They are now talking on their way to it.

"Glad we wont have to wear them mask," said Arthur, "Anymore that is."  
"You said it," said Francine, "I hate them mask."  
"Even i hate them," said Buster, "But we had to wear them."  
"That is true," said Arthur, "I think we all hated them."

They got to the school went inside went to their lockers and went in the classroom. 5 minutes later Mr. Ratburn came in. all of them he is not wearing a mask. He took roll call lessons began after announcements. At recess they are talking.

"Glad that flu is going away," said Arthur, "So no more mask wearing."  
"It was not very bad," said Brain, "As the 1918 great influenza pandemic."  
"It had it's run," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."

After school they are going to the park. They are taking more. Joined by DW, Emily, Bud, and the Tibble twins.

"Glad we wont wear them mask," said Bud, "I hate them mask."  
"We all did Bud," said DW, "Even the Tibbles."

They played hide and seek then went home for dinner. At the Read house. They are talking a bit. About it.

"That flu is gone from the Country," said Mrs. Read, "The Pandemic will be over soon."  
"That is good mom," said Arthur, "I am glad it is going away."

In only two days the pandemic was over. That pandemic is no more. The flu viruses might still be around. The end.


End file.
